Pick Your Poison
by CoSmO333
Summary: It started with a shared taste. It grew into favors and bonding over mutual interests. With a friendship that no one saw coming what will happen when it grows into more?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Fairy Tail. I marked this rated M to be on the safe side. This will not be a typical chapter story; it is going to be an assortment of shots. This will be a 3 or 5 shot just explaining the development and dynamics of this couple and how awesome they could be.

 _Internal thoughts_

 **How it began…**

As he walked closer to the newly built guild hall Cobra muttered to himself, "Why did she have to join such a noisy guild?" After the defeat of Zeref, the members of Crime Sorciere could join legal guilds as they have been pardoned by King Toma and Princess Hisui. Jellal and himself decided to join Fairy Tail, he is starting to regret his decision before even receiving a guild mark.

Just a mile away from the building and he can hear all the yelling and fighting within the guild already. He told Kinana when they were coming so he can take some of the blame! Looking to Jellal on his left he can hear his thoughts over the crazy red head and it was starting to give him a headache.

Arriving to the large guild doors, Jellal stops mid reach second guessing whether it was okay to just join this guild after all he's done. Cobra pushes him through the doors without hesitation. He needs a drink from listening to Jellal's internal debate over everything concerning the red head. Walking around Jellal, he sees Salamander coming straight towards him with an ignited fist. He quickly dodges it and makes his way to the bar knowing Kinana would be there.

He finds a stool, at the far end of the bar, and looks back towards the door where Titania was threatening the flame headed idiots' life for attacking Jellal. Looking around the bar he notices a white hair bar maid with what sounds like several souls within her. Filing that away for another day he waves for her to come over and asks where Kinana is. Listening to her internal musings he can't help but chuckle.

 _I knew there was something going on between them two! That little sneak kept denying it._ "She is in the storage I can go get her if you like or she should be back in the next ten minutes."

"I can wait, no hurry. She wasn't lying we're only friends." Seeing the shocked look on her face made his grin widen. "I can hear you. Can I get a drink? Preferably something poisonous but beer if not." He winks at the gorgeous barmaid and her mind comes back in full force.

 _Ah yes! I remember Natsu mentioning he has soul listening magic that would be so handy with all my match making ideas! He's the poison dragon slayer I wonder what his poison would taste like._

He is shocked by her thoughts as she walks away; he has heard plenty of thoughts about himself but not what his poison would taste like! What kind of crazy is she? Does she have some sort of death wish? Seeing the Master jump onto the bar, he decides to go get a guild mark while she makes him a drink.

"Where and what color do you want your mark child?"

"White and on my chest, old man." He pulls his shirt to the side so the stamp can make contact with his skin. He can see that Jellal got a red one on his arm since his jacket is still off.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail."

Surprised by the sincerity of the guild master he simply nods his head, and returns to his seat at the bar, scanning for either barmaid now. Seeing a head of purple he waves for her attention and braces for impact as she begins to charge him. Nearly falling off his barstool from her tackling hug he latches onto the bar with one hand to keep them steady and upright.

"I'm so happy you're finally here Erik!"

"Shh keep that Erik stuff to yourself! Its Cobra in public. I told you that!" He scowls at her giggling at him but can't keep the smile off his face to be with his lifelong friend again. He wonders for a second if she would be happier as snake again but brushes it aside as he hears a secret she has been keeping in her soul. Gently setting her down he gives her a knowing look as he places his hand on her belly; she gasps.

 _I knew I was late! Oh my god I must let him know! I hope he is happy! Maybe we can finally come out as a couple to the guild!_

He lifts her chin so she can look him in the eye as he whispers, "Congratulations if he is anything less than ecstatic then I will poison him myself." As she gives him one last hug and a glassy-eyed smile she takes off looking for the speed mage that is now going to be a father.

Looking to the far right out of his direct vision thanks to his missing eye he finally notices the white-haired mage that is about to squeal about babies. He puts on a fierce scowl before facing her.

"Not a word! She will tell when she is ready." He hissed in her direction. To see if she takes him seriously, he listens in on her different souls.

 _Babies in the guild! He's got a sexy scar!_

 _I wonder how I can make more couples have babies!_

 _I want to tie him to the chair and put a smile on his face!_

 _Who's the father it better not mess with my ships!_

"I won't say anything." She smiles sweetly at him as she places an oily dark greenish brown liquid in a small glass that smells like geraniums in front of him.

 _Lewisite my favorite poison._

His curiosity was piqued as he never had it before. _Her favorite poison?_ He sniffs it picturing the purple flowers they smell like he takes a drink and moans in ecstasy tasting the powerful poison mixed with sweetness. He feels he found his new favorite poison as well. Looking at the wonderful barmaid that introduced him to heaven he feels slightly indebted to her.

 _I could drug Lucy and Natsu both with aphrodisiacs and lock them in a room to make me a god mother! We need to have more babies! They would be perfect together! Maybe I should drug Gray and Lucy instead! They would make pretty babies as well!_

He watches her cleaning the already clean glass in her hand, while day dreaming of bringing couples together, and making mass amounts of babies. He decides to listen in on the intended victims and see if he can help her with some clues or not. After hearing all he needs he decides to interrupt her musings.

"Blondie is already in a hidden relationship; Salamander doesn't find anyone attractive and the stripper is on birth control so none of those plans will work for you. If you keep bringing me stuff like this I would be happy to help nudge you in the right direction." He gives her a big smile and raises his glass.

 _I can learn all their secrets with him as an ally!_

She fills her own glass and taps against his in a toast. "To a wonderful new friendship that the guild shall fear."

As they both take a drink he is impressed she doesn't die drinking the poisonous concoction hopefully she can introduce him to more poisonous delicacies with this newfound friendship.

AN: And that happened… I happen to think this ship could really work but I am a giant crack shipper so I may be alone with that opinion lol Love it? Hate it? Let me know even if it's just a "I like this" or "you could have done this better" review pretty please :)

Special shout out to Musicera for pushing me to finish this! And for anyone who read my LaLu week and was hoping this was wrote a lot sooner sorry for the wait :(


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Fairy Tail. I marked this rated M to be on the safe side. Thanks for the reviews and favorite! I promise to complete this "story" whether anyone favorites or reviews. But reviews do boost morale!

 _Internal thoughts_

 **Awkward Friendship Stage…**

 _She cannot keep holding out on me. I will find out who her supplier is. Three months and she still hasn't cracked. For being a gossip, she sure can keep secrets._

Cobra keeps thinking to himself as he sits at the bar waiting for Kinana to show up, so he can give her baby gift. He finally was able to tell what the sex is and wanted to surprise her. Staring at the steaming mix of chemicals in front of him he looks up at the demon bar maid. Nothing short of a chemist could create such a toxic combination.

"How is it that a barmaid has better black-market connections than me?"

Giggling while pouring the fourth mug of beer on her tray she answers, "No it's not a black-market connection. You won't get my supplier information just give up."

She lifts the tray and walks around the bar to distribute the drinks with a grumpy slayer following on her heels growling low and slapping away grabby hands. Listening to her souls he hates when they all agree but listening to Alegria almost always makes him smile with its constant hunger for his poison.

 _Never tell he won't help us match make! Never tell no more babies! Never tell he won't let us taste his poison!_

"I don't know how you can deal with all these nasty drunks." He hisses out after a particularly grabby drunk tried to dodge his slap.

"I get paid to and I know that if they seriously try I could destroy them." She replies with an evil smirk that causes a shiver down his spine for a reason that he rather not dwell on at the moment. "You don't have to keep following me I can handle them without a guard dragon."

"I am hoping to get the name of your chemist and it'd be easier while your distracted working."

After handing out the last beer on her tray she swiftly spins to be face to face with Cobra.

"If I tell you the name then you won't have any reason to help me with my match making."

"I told you about Lucy and Bickslow. She was the biggest person you wanted to match make."

"You didn't tell me about them! You told me to go to the storage room so I could find them myself!"

"Same difference. I told you before I wasn't going to tell you directly but if you find out on your own with a little push in the right direction what would be the difference? I also told you about the library incident where you found Freed and Cana."

"That was very unexpected! They all are really messing up my shipping ideas."

"You aren't going to be happy until everyone in the guild is paired up, are you?"

"Not until the guild is full of babies to be playmates for Asuka!"

"Then get a boyfriend and have your own!" he finally growls out after getting nowhere.

 _Can't have babies. Infertile. Too intimidating for a boyfriend. Oh, no he heard me!_

Cobra's eye widens catching her involuntary admittance of being unable to have children. Now he understands her obsession with couples and kids unable to have her own. She just wants her guild family to grow so she could help take care of them. Locking onto her scared eyes he shakes his head no to let her know he won't tell anyone.

Clearing her throat, she walks over to the bar once again setting down the tray. Picking up a glass she starts wiping it out while not meeting his eye.

"So what's in the bag?"

"A present for Kinana's baby. When she supposed to be coming in?"

"She should be in the next 10 minutes. What did you get her?"

Mira began to lean over the bar hoping to get a view in the bag. Cobra snatches it keep the top of the purple bag closed.

"I got her a toy for the baby and the color is to tell her the sex of the baby. I finally got a good listen on the soul so I thought I would tell her what she is having."

"Aww that's so sweet! You are going to be a wonderful uncle!"

"Of course I am."

"What is she having?"

"I am not telling you before her. But I'll give you a hint. She's having a baby."

The smartass slayer smirks at the frustrated and angry look he's receiving from the demon. He swivels around to face the front door when he heard the familiar soul he has been waiting for.

 _Ouch my feet! Why did I have to swell up so much! I am glad that I stopped throwing up though!_

Chuckling he watches as she makes her way through the guild till she stops and notices his stare. Waving her over she gives him a large smile and hug. He hands her the purple bag and watches as she opens it up and pulls out a blue stuffed snake.

"It's not my birthday what is this for? Not that I don't like it but I remember being purple."

"It's for the baby and I figured blue would be better for a boy."

She stares at him open mouth for a moment but is broken from her stupor upon hearing Mira's squeal of baby boy.

"Are you saying?" 

"Yes you are having my nephew."

"OH MY GOD! JET COME HERE NOW!"

The speed mage runs up to his girlfriend recently turned fiancé thinking that something happened begins to check for signs of injury. She pushes his hands away and puts the snake in his face which turns to confusion staring at the stuffed animal.

"It's cute is this what you needed to show me?"

"It's blue!"

"It's a nice blue snake."

"We're having a boy baka!"

"We're having a boy…"

"Yes!"

"Oh my god we are having a boy!"

Jet quickly picks up Kinana and spins her in a circle. Setting her down he keeps his arm around her facing the guild.

"WE ARE HAVING A BOY!"

The whole guild cheers on the good news. The master declared a celebration. Cobra looks at Mira while she wipes a tear from her eye from all the happiness she feels for the soon to be parents.

"For the record there are plenty of guys that are not intimidated by you and you can always adopt." Cobra whispers in her direction.

"You really are a good guy under all the threats and glares." She quietly responded.

"You keep that nonsense to yourself!" He growled back.

"I won't ruin your image."

 _His name is Henry Ovall. He is the chemist I get all my poisons from._

"Thanks."

He vowed that he will still help her with some couples even after getting what he wants. Not too many people can share his tastes in poisons after all.

AN: Okay so not the best but not the worst and I like to think we are growing closer at a normal pace and I am trying to keep them in character but if you see problems please let me know! Mira is hard for me to write and that's why it takes so long! Always enjoy constructive criticism! Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Fairy Tail. I marked this rated M to be on the safe side. Thanks for the reviews and favorites! Thanks LadyAllyssa for the feedback I'll try to make him more in character! All feedback is welcome to help me with my writing! Thanks Musicera for the idea! Warning this is the longest chapter I ever wrote so if its boring how I wrote it please let me know I am a little worried about it!

 _Internal thoughts_

 **Sorta Date…**

 _Two motherfucking months undercover for nothing! A hundred thousand jewels ain't worth that bullshit!_

The poison dragon slayer was in a terrible mood coming back to the guild to give his report to the master about his under-cover mission. He understands that it is still not well known that he has been pardoned but that doesn't mean he wants to deal with low lives of dark guilds again. He has been in an extra foul mood because he could find no hind or hair of this Henry Ovall.

 _If she lied to me about the name of her supplier after all the shit I did I swear to God I won't help her anymore!_

Barging through the large guild doors he takes a quick scan of the guild and happy to notice that Team Natsu was missing. Ignoring all the curious stares he heads straight to the bar. Kinana sees him coming and starts preparing his favorite drink. He takes it giving her a small smile before drinking the whole thing. Slamming it down he feels the poisonous concoction starting to burn through his veins lifting his mood a bit.

"Missed you Erik! Was the mission really that bad?"

"You truly don't want to know." He grumbles out. "Any names picked out for my nephew yet?"

"I wanted to make him a Jr. but he didn't want people knowing his real name is Sarusuke." She whispers conspiringly.

They both start laughing and more of Cobra's bad mood start chiseling away. He missed his best friend being with him all the time going on missions, but he is happy she is freed from her curse and able to have a real conversation with him. He is broken out of his musings as Mira comes out of the kitchen. She stops, and they make eye contact for a moment before she smiles at him.

"Welcome back Cobra!"

"I got a bone to pick with you demon bitch." He growls out angrily.

Taken aback she asks sincerely "What's wrong?"

"Henry Ovall doesn't exist! That's what! So, you either tell me the real name or you ain't getting shit from me again!"

"That's the name he gave me honestly! I was planning on going to see him today anyways, so I can bring you with me to introduce you two if you like."

He listens in to her soul and finds nothing malicious only sincerity in her offer, so he nods his head in agreement.

Clapping her hands together she replies, "Then it's a date! I was planning on asking Elfman to come with me to help carry everything but now you can help! I have to run a few errands before I meet with him this afternoon."

 _A date?! What the hell is she thinking?!_

"I don't do dates! I agreed to meet him not follow you around town like a lost puppy!"

 _You will go, or you won't meet him!_

Just smiling at him as if he didn't say anything she walks around the bar grabbing his hand to drag him out the guild. "I will be back by the dinnertime rush Kinana! Laki agreed to come and help you with handling the bar until then! Thanks again!" Waving from the guild doors she drags the grumpy slayer out to start their errands.

Throwing down her hand as if it burned him he grounded out, "I will not be dragged around like a child! I ain't scared of you so don't think you can make me do whatever you want!" Staring down at her he could hear how happy she was to hear him say that. He can't help but be shocked by what he hears her soul say next.

 _So, refreshing to not be intimidating! He's so hot when he's angry! He looks delicious I still want to taste his poison!_

"So, you will come willingly then?" Staring back up at him unflinchingly she waited patiently for his answer.

Mulling over his options he finally gives in to the demons wishes. He nods in defeat to her and she turns around smugly to lead the way. As they travel down the street he leaves three feet between them while he reluctantly follows her. She starts talking about the ideas she has for Kinana's baby shower she is planning. Men start making comments and wolf whistle at her shortly after we start walking. He sees her tense but otherwise makes no movement as if she doesn't hear them. I listen to her soul and can't stop my eye from rolling as the different souls react to the attention.

 _They couldn't handle me! This is why I like Elfman coming he makes men back off. I will destroy them all! None of them look delicious like Cobra!_

 _God I'm gonna regret this! He thinks to himself._

After hearing how uncomfortable she is with all the attention he makes a few quick strides to be next to her grabbing her hand and looping it through his arm. She looks up to him in surprise but smiles and continues as if nothing happened which he is grateful.

The first store they arrive to is a party store. He groans to himself as the owner runs over to her and they both start talking a mile a minute. He lets her catch up with her obvious friend and hangs back hoping this doesn't happen in every store. His ears pick up as she finishes paying for her order meeting her at the front door.

"One store down and three to go before we can meet him. I'll try to make it quick."

She hands him the two bags and wraps her arm around his once again as they leave the store. He has to glare at a few men that was more daring to make comments even with her wrapped around his arm. She remains quiet for most of the walk to the next store and he gives her some privacy enjoying the silence till she finally breaks it speaking barely above a whisper.

"Thank you for acting as my boyfriend and not saying anything about me unable to have children. I don't mean to push it upon people but when you can't have something so precious it makes you want it all the more and I just want them all to be happy."

"I keep secrets all the time because of my magic I can't help but hear them. I don't blame you for it. If I wanted kids I would probably be the same way. I am unable to have kids too from all the poison I consume."

Shocked from his admittance to being sterile as well she stops walking completely and stares up at him. He gives her a smirk and squeezes her hand and starts dragging her to the next store. Not liking how awkward the silence between them was getting he starts up a conversation.

"What name are you rooting for my nephew? I personally hope she names him Bo."

"I keep telling her to name him Jr, but she just laughs. Why do you want him named Bo?"

"Bo like Boa because he will be part snake from his mom and he has an uncle Cobra so it fits."

"Very clever."

The next store they go to is the liquor store. He surprises himself as he holds open the door for her and she blushes before walking in. Shaking his head, he follows her hoping that he doesn't have to carry around barrels of beer if she is planning on going to another store before meeting her supplier. Lucky for him she quickly places the order for delivery and was ready to leave. He holds out his arm for her to take once again realizing he doesn't really mind walking with her like this. Stopping his treacherous thoughts right there before they go any further he tries to distract himself.

"Where to next demon lady?"

"I have to stop at the bakery to place an order and I would like to stop at my favorite café for a quick bite if you don't mind before me go meet him?"

 _Is she trying to make this a date or what?!_

He narrows his eye at her and realizes that she honestly was hungry. In for a penny in for a pound he figures what the hell he was getting hungry as well.

"Alright better have some good food. I ain't eating shitty food."

"Absolutely! I frequent there so much they have a special mistletoe shake for me! You will love it I promise."

Walking a few more blocks growling at few men that we're staring at Mira a little too long. He notices her giggle and blush at his antics and think it's interesting he never saw her blush over anything before today. He decided he liked it and paid attention to see when it would happen again.

He smells the bakery before they arrive, and it smells phenomenal. He doesn't let people know but he has a sweet tooth that could even rival Erza's. Making a mental note to check this place out in some of his free time he opens the door again for her this time watching for the blush to come. He smirks when she looks at him and blushes. She notices his cocky smirk and slaps his arm playfully before entering the shop.

"Good afternoon Lola! I was wondering if I could place an order for the guild to be delivered?"

"Of course, Mirajane! Do you want the usual strawberry cakes and chocolate chip cookies?"

"Can you add some cheesecake to those as well?"

"No problem I will have it delivered by Friday."

Leaving the bakery to find out that the café is right next door they sit at the metal tables on their outside patio. Picking up the menu he looks through it quickly surprised by the diverse selections they have he decides on ordering a club sandwich along with the mistletoe milkshake she mentioned. Setting the menu down he noticed that the waiter has already taken Mira's order of a chef salad with her milkshake.

"I want a club sandwich and a mistletoe milkshake."

"Sir that is a poisonous milkshake."

"I understand that! I am immune since I'm the fucking poison dragon slayer!"

"Ssorry sir!"

As the waiter runs away to fill their order he looks over to Mira who is barely containing her laughter.

"You sure have a way with people!" She laughs out.

He decides to give her dirty looks and not rise to her obvious baiting. The silence doesn't last long before the waiter returns with their orders. Quickly finishing his sandwich, he can't help the moan that comes out when he tastes the heavenly milkshake.

"Delicious isn't it?"

"Absolutely. You need to start making these for me at the guild."

"I think I can manage that."

The waiter comes back with the bill and places it on the table between the two of them. Remembering her picking about his way with people and that he wants to make her blush as much as possible he decides to grab the bill and pay for it. As he stands from the table she tries to grab the bill from him which he easily raises it out of her reach.

"You don't have to pay for me!"

"It's a date remember? Of course, I have to pay."

He sees a full-blown blush and smirks at his success. He goes and pay for the lunches and leaves a decent tip for the waiter for actually returning to the table himself. That guy had some guts. Grabbing the few bags she purchased he waits for Mira at the doorway to finally meet her Henry Ovall person.

Taking his arm and walking in step as if they have been doing it for years she leads him down the road away from the shops. They continue to go further down near some of the abandon buildings and then turn through an alley way. She stops him halfway down and looks up to where some metal stairs and ladder are hanging from the building. He arches an eyebrow at her waiting for her lead. She turns into her Satan Soul form and flies up to the stairs pushing down the ladder for him to climb. He stares for a moment enjoying the view of her new form.

 _Ain't so scary. Other guys are just pussies._

He quickly climbs up to her and is disappointed to see her transformed back. She climbs one more flight of stairs which he follows and climbs through the window. The room is dark but through the door he sees the hallway lit up. Following her like the lost puppy he mentioned earlier he rolls his eye to the ridiculousness of it. Finally, they come to a large open room that has lights on every wall and several couches that give it a waiting room feel.

"Henry I'm here!"

"I'll be right there sweet Mirajane!"

A short brown-haired man comes out a door to the left with a large smile which drops suddenly when he sees Cobra.

"Mirajane I didn't know you were bringing your boyfriend. I thought you were single."

At the same time, they both respond to him.

"I am single."

"Not her boyfriend."

He takes a relieved breath and comes over to greet Mira taking her hands in his and kissing them both. He has no idea why this bothers him, but I can't stop the scowl that forms on his face. She turns to face him and brings Henry with her.

"This is my guildmate and friend Cobra. He is the poison dragon slayer and would like to order some items from you."

After a grueling half-hour of dealing with the dwarf he was happy to take our orders and deliver them both to the guild. Cobra was livid over Henrys disgusting thoughts wishing to be alone with Mirajane and how he hopes to win her affection by creating more delicious toxic concoctions. He gave them some cyanide to drink before they left which did improve Cobras mood slightly. He all but dragged Mira down the hallway and to the window once she said goodbye. Once he jumped down to the ground again he waited for her to take his arm and go back to the guild.

Walking their way back to the guild he couldn't help but think that if dating was like this maybe it wouldn't be so bad. He can hear her contented sigh and gives a genuine smile being able to do that for her. Maybe a demon and dragon slayer could make it work. There is still one thing left to do to make this a real date. He smirks to himself thinking how she will react.

They get to the guild and she lets go of his arm before entering. He follows her through the mess of people and tables to the back room then he hands her the bags he's been carrying around.

"Thanks for today it was a lot of fun."

Seeing her flustered and hearing how happy she was about the sorta date they had gave him the confidence to grab her hand and pull her into his chest. She looked up at him and blushed as he placed his hand on her face grazing the side of her chin lifting it to be level with his. He leans down slow enough that she could pull away but instead watched as she closed her eyes and leaned up. Closing his eye he presses his lips to hers and moves his hand to the back of her neck.

He licks across the seam of her lips which she opens willingly, and he enters moving his tongue slowly with her own enjoying the noises and feeling it stirs within him. He fills his mouth with poison and hears the hitch of surprise from her as she swallows some and the moan that follows. Pulling away slowly he smiles as she grabs his shirt trying to keep him in place.

"You taste delicious." She says huskily looking up at him with half lidded eyes.

"You don't taste too bad yourself. Now you can say we went on a date." He answers while prying her hands off his shirt. Smirking at her he turns around and starts walking away while she deals with what they have between them now.

 _A demon and a dragon slayer can definitely make it work._

AN: When I write I tend to focus more on the people then the surroundings sorry if that bothers you. Still learning as I go so any tips will help. This was rough to write but I liked going out of my comfort zone lol. We are getting to that beyond friendship setting! The last two chapters will be a closer look to their relationship.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Fairy Tail. I marked this rated M to be on the safe side. Thanks for the reviews and favorites! All feedback is welcome to help me with my writing! Sorry took so long for an update my kid stole my laptop and Mira is ridiculous to write! Props to anyone who has full length stories with her as the main character you guys are Gods!

 _Present time_

 **What Are We…**

 _It has been a month since their impromptu date. They have been on two real ones since. Not much has changed since the relationship became official just added some mind-blowing kisses in the mix._

 _The first time they showed the truth of their relationship in the guild was two weeks ago and one of Cobra's now fondest memory._

Cobra just came back to the guild from a quick mission at the hospital requesting more antivenom due to the influx of poison lizard sitings. He notices the silence and stillness of the guild while everyone is staring towards the bar. He hones in on his beautiful demon and hears her souls screaming while she confronts a scared fire dragon slayer.

He walks towards the bar unintimidated by the sight before him, Mira in her glorious Satan take over while holding Natsu above the ground by his neck. Humming in delight over the most beautiful picture even his imagination can't conjure up, he lets a large smile plaster across his face.

Realizing he needs to calm her down because she would be upset for hurting her nakama later, he listens to the reason for her anger.

"TELL ME WHY LISANNA IS NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU! YOU TWO WOULD MAKE A BEAUTIFUL COUPLE AND MAKE BEAUTIFUL BABIES!"

Incapable of answering her due to the pressure she has on his throat Natsu makes some incoherent sounds. After a moment basking in the sight before him Cobra decides to give Salamander a helping hand.

Coming up to the side of Mira he whispers, "Hold your breath," as he blows toxic fumes in Natus and Mira's faces and waits a moment for Mira to inhale.

As she inhales she closes her eyes and lets out a low moan and releases her hold on Natsu allowing him to scurry away. Cobra takes his chance and grabs a fist full of her hair pulling her head back and tilted to be mere inches from his face. Blowing more toxins into her face he waits for her to open her mouth and dives in for a rough passionate kiss. After a few minutes he releases her for the air they both desperately need. Not moving more than a few inches from her he waits for her to open her eyes and sees that she has let go of her takeover form.

"Hey."

"Hey yourself."

"Are you okay now? Or do you need some more toxins?"

Before she can answer the whole guild starts yelling an uproar of questions.

"MIRA AND COBRA?!"

"KISSING MY SISTER IS UNMANLY!"

"ARE YOU GUYS DATING?!"

Blushing profusely, Mira looks to Cobra on how they should proceed. Cobra takes her hand and looks around to all the guildmates and their questioning stares before speaking.

"We are dating and if anyone has a fucking problem with it you can take it up with me!"

He takes a final look over the guild. No one would dare make an objection to Cobra. He gently pulls Mira around to the storage room behind the bar to find out what set his girlfriend off. Closing the door behind himself he leans against it, crosses his arms, eyebrow arched and stares at his now bashful looking demon. He may be ornery, but he has the patience to wait out anyone. After a few minutes and a deep breathe, Mira decides to talk.

"I just panicked and overreacted because Kinana is due in two months and I don't want her son to grow up alone! I mean there are so many couples and adorable babies could be made! My sister and Natsu would be great parents they raised Happy and their baby would be the cutest! I really don't understand why they aren't together when they used to pretend as children. I'm sure they are in love! It's just hard to understand why not!"

Pulling her into his chest and wrapping his arms around her he lays his head atop of her till he hears her souls calm down. Lifting his head, he asks if she's okay now.

"Yes, I'm not going to freak out anymore. It'll be okay. But can you tell me why Natsu and Lisanna aren't dating?"

Mira looks up and gives her best pouty look trying to be persuasive. He pretends to think to himself for a moment giving her the charade that he must debate before giving in to her.

"He's just not attracted to anyone. And I mean anyone he doesn't have a sexual cell in his body."

Pushing her off himself he steps away from the door and before Mira can open it up he puts his arm out keeping her back while reaching for the handle. Quickly pulling it open and backing up he watches as a pile of mages fall through the door. Cana, Bickslow, and Lucy all look up from a pile on the floor with a mix of emotions between excitement and embarrassment. Cana is the first to break the silence.

"Well it's about time you guys can be caught doing stuff now too! What were you guys doing?!"

"Just talking you dumb drunk!"

 _Ever since that day anytime they are alone together someone barges in. On the plus side since their relationship has been announced in the guild he frequently gets kisses and constantly gets touches throughout his time there. Another unexpected benefit after the announcement no drunks are trying to be handsy anymore._

Now to plan a date to help move their relationship to the next level… 

AN: Finally! I tried to make it a little comical hope you enjoyed! And we are getting close to the end! Thank Mavis for that I couldn't handle much more haha! Last chapter is going to be long and have a lemon but I need ideas for Jet and Kinanas sons name feel free to PM me!


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Fairy Tail. I marked this rated M to be on the safe side. Thanks for the reviews and favorites! This is the unfortunate finale! Only warning there is a lemon in this!

 _Internal thoughts_

AN: How sad to see it end but like I said in the beginning I just wanted to write this out, so people could see the awesome potential of this crack ship and maybe some of the better writers will write for them as well and do some better justice for it! Thanks to all of you wonderful people reviewing and favoriting and reading my crappy writing! I am working on more stories so hit the favorite author button to see an update! Thanks again sending you all love!

 **The Next Level**

 _Okay so I have her favorite flowers, her favorite dinner, and the saw movie collection. This will be a good three-month anniversary. God why am I nervous like a prepubescent boy holding a girl's hand for the first time._

Banging his head on the wall, he looks up to the clock and sees it'll be another half hour before his demon comes over for their date. He hopes to move it to the next level. Taking things slow was new for him but a whole lot of fun. He checks on the roast in the oven then hops in the shower.

Fantasizing of his plans after dinner, he had to turn on the cold water to calm down. He couldn't waste all of his hard work and preparation to just jump her as soon as she walks in the door.

 _Or could I?_

Shaking his head, he rids himself of the temptation. He quickly pulls on a dark purple sleeveless shirt and white pants. He combs his hair up into its normal look with his fingers. Finishing just in time to hear her at the door. She was debating whether to knock or just walk in since he gave her a key. Chuckling at her internal debate he pulls her from her struggle by opening the door. Seeing her in a beautiful black dress that barely covers her breasts, he vaguely remembers why he couldn't just rush her to the bedroom.

Holding a glass bottle up to his face Mira smirks at him knowingly.

"Like the dress?"

"No, it's terrible you should take it off."

Laughing she kisses him on the cheek and walks into the dining room of his home. Staring at the bottle she put his hands he finally sees the label. Reading " _cyanide._ " He remembers why he loves that woman.

" _Wait! LOVE? What the hell! You want to bend her ass over not fall head over heels! Must be running low on magic. I'm thinking crazy!_

Shutting the door, he takes the cork off and guzzles some of the follows Mira into the dining room.

"Thanks. This is just what I needed."

"Well it's the polite thing to do. Normally being a dinner guest, I'd bring dessert; but since I was hoping to be dessert I brought you poison."

They both had smiles on their faces. Sharing an intense heated look, the timer in the kitchen decided to go off and interrupted them.

"I guess I better go get that don't want to ruin all my hard work."

"It does smell amazing."

Giving her another smile, he goes to the kitchen and starts pulling out the dishes to set out for their meal. She comes in after a few minutes and they set the table and begin eating. In silence, both think about what they want to do once dinner is over. The silence was comfortable and once they were done they worked together to clear the table. Setting the last of the dishes in the sink Cobra barely was able to turn around before Mira jumped him. Lips latching together her legs wound around him and he caught her by the ass cheeks keeping her in place as they ravaged each other's mouths. He began to walk down the hallway to his bedroom when his lacrima rings.

 _Who the hell is that!_

 _He better not answer!_

Slowly setting her down he pecks her on the lips then runs to his lacrima on the counter. Seeing Kinana on the screen crying he quickly answers.

"Whats wrong?!"

"My water broke and when I told Jet he ran to get my things and ended up running straight into the door and he won't wake up and it hurts! Please Erik! I need help!"

Cobra was so focused on the call he didn't hear Mira walk up beside him to look at the lacrima as well. Answering for both of them, she says they will be right over.

"Sorry I had to get that only you and her have my personal lacrima number in case of an emergency."

"I understand. Let's hurry!"

He grabs his keys and they sprint down the street to the house Kinana and Jet shared. When they walked in, they see Jet sprawled out on the floor with Kinana slapping his cheeks.

"Please wake up! I need you! Come on Jet!"

"It's okay we can get you both to the hospital and they can use that smelling salt on him. Now, where is the bag you need to bring with you?"

As Kinana explains to Mira where it is Cobra hoists Jet over his shoulder and puts his other arm around Kinana to help settle her nerves.

"It'll be okay we will stay the whole time and be the first to meet my favorite nephew."

Kinana takes a deep breathe to calm herself as they begin the short walk to the hospital. Once they are registered, a nurse breaks some smelling salt under Jets nose; bringing him back to consciousness.

"You are the hospital and they just took her back to get settled in her room. Now no more running into walls or you will miss the birth of your son."

Giving a large smile he darts back to the room the nurse indicated for him. Watching as Jet sped off towards the room Cobra put his arm around Mira and led her to a couple seats in the waiting room.

"This is not how I planned our night to go."

"No but it is a welcome surprise."

Humming his approval, they sat down for the expected long wait. Mira laid her head on his shoulder both with their eyes closed thinking about the baby boy making his debut to the world. Four hours later, a screaming baby boy with orange hair and green eyes finally came.

Cobra and Mira was the first allowed into the room. Surprisingly, Cobra was the first to hold him after the parents. After securing him safely in his arms he looked down into curious green eyes. He rubbed his nose along his cheek and ends it with a kiss to the forehead.

"You don't know it yet, but I am your favorite uncle."

Mira is about melted inside by the soft display of affection by the grumpy dragon. She imagines this will be a common occurrence when it comes to the little boy. Looking over at the happy and exhausted parents, Mira realizes something…

"I never asked what the final decision on his name was."

"We decided on Niko," Kinana answered with an exhausted smile.

Mira beamed at them as she walked over to Cobra that was making a growling purr noise to his nephew. Putting a hand on his back runs a few fingers through his orange hair.

"Hello Niko, I can't wait to spoil you."

Cobra smirked at Mira before returning his gaze to the little boy.

"He likes the sound of your voice."

Giving the boy a last kiss on his forehead Cobra returns him to his mother.

"My nephew is getting hungry and I think you need some rest, so I will come back tomorrow. You did a good job Cu."

After handing the baby over he ruffles Kinana's hair and leaves grabbing Mira's hand to drag her along. Once they exit the hospital he rolls his head cracking his neck.

"Those chairs are a form of torture."

"Yes, but it was completely worth it! I can't wait to buy stuff for him and to babysit!"

"I can't wait to teach him everything I know. He's going to drive the guild crazy."

The far off look on his face and the fact he loves children gave her heated thoughts once more. His gaze quickly flashed to hers once he heard her heated thoughts.

"The night is still young unless you want me to walk you home?" He asked in a playful tone already knowing the answer.

"If you don't take me back to your place and let me ravage you I swear to Mavis I will end things right now."

Hearing that she was serious he continued walking to his apartment in comfortable silence. Both mages left to their thoughts on how they wanted to pursue this evening.

Barely making it through the door of his apartment Mira slammed him against the back of it fisting her hands into his deep maroon locks while their tongues battled for dominance. It was a growing inferno between the mages. Growling at her when she pulled at his hair he roughly picked her up by her thighs carrying her back to his room. With her legs wrapped around his waist she started to grind herself onto his hard member.

Finally making it to his bed he slams her down pressing his full weight on top of her with grind of his hips. Moaning from the contact he removes his mouth from hers and works his way down her neck nipping hard enough to make marks, hearing his dragon rumble in approval. He lifts himself off her and quickly removes his shirt and she began to shimmy out of her dress. Taking note of the dark purple under wear set she was wearing he removes his pants with a smirk and enjoys the giggle she lets lose upon seeing his dark purple boxers.

"Great minds think alike." He says as he removes the rest of his clothes and she removes hers.

He takes a moment to enjoy her beauty while she is sitting before him completely bare. Her bright blue eyes shining and a flush on her cheeks with heated desire for his body. He pushes her back and they begin to kiss again as his hands rove over her body; giving her breasts a rough squeeze following the prompting from her soul that she doesn't want to be treated lightly. As he slides down her body he nips at her neck again and moves down to her breasts squeezing the right and pinching the nipple as he licks and nips at the left one. Switching breasts, he revels in her breathy moans and the smell of her arousal filling the air.

He makes his way down her body kissing, licking and nipping making a claim to every inch of her body. Dipping his tongue into her belly button, he feels her squirm and holds her still to keep his slow agonizing descent to where she really wants him. He finally comes to her entrance and spreads her legs farther seeing a slight wet shine that he can't wait to taste. Giving in to her souls begging he leans in and does a long lick up her slit and circled her clit making her jolt in pleasure. She grabs his hair hoping to hold him there and he enjoys the rough treatment as well. Moving his mouth to the left then the right thigh he sucked hard enough to leave marks. Going back to her center he begins a slow torture of circling her bud with his tongue as he uses one finger to circle her entrance without penetration.

When she begins to buck her hips, he decides to give in and speed up, so he can alleviate his painfully hard member soon. Starting to slide one then two fingers in he starts to speed up pumping in and out of her soaked core flicking his tongue side to side across her clit she begins to beg him for release as he goes faster and faster in time with her bucking hips. With a loud cry of Erik on her lips he laps up her release enjoying the wonderful sweet taste to it. After licking up the last of it he sits up looking and the beautiful demon spread out on his bed with her breaths still heavy from post orgasm her breasts are heaving up and down kept him in a trance.

She notices his stare and laughs.

"Eyes are up here."

"Yeah but the sight is nice here."

She grabs him by his hand and pulls him down beside her.

"My turn."

She rolls up into a kneeling position pushing his legs apart and crawling between them admiring his fully hardened member. She wraps her hand around his cock and gives an experimental stroke. Seeing his hands fist in the sheets she gives him a wicked grin as she dips down keeping eye contact and licks up his length. When she gets to the top she licks around the head and sucks in just the tip making him moan and groan under her ministrations. She keeps going back and forth between stroking and sucking keeping up a relentless pace making him a writhing mess on the bed. Before he cums he gives a loud growl and pulls her into his lap spearing up into her heated center.

Their bodies connecting makes their moans grow louder. Rolling her hips, she begins to ride him as he tightly grips her hips pulling her in closer thrusting his hips up into her as she grinds down. Both getting sweaty and more desperate, they start getting faulty in their movements; hearing her souls begging for more and his inner dragon speaking up he rolls her over and lifts her legs onto his shoulders diving into her deeper and harder in the new position. She begins to claw at his back and he finally hears his inner dragon screaming at him to claim her. He stutters in his movements, eye wide open staring down at the blue-eyed demon; he slows down so he can form a coherent thought and sentence.

He stops and lets her legs fall off his shoulders hearing the whine of her souls for stopping he grabs her by her face and looks at her seriously.

"Will you be mine forever?"

Looking at his serious face she looks down to his teeth and puts two and two together that he wants to claim her as his mate and that is a forever bond. Her whole being is filled with a joy at the question and she nods her face with a large watery smile. He dives in to kiss her roughly again quickly rekindling their heated desire. He starts to thrust into her hard, holding his face in her neck juncture licking and sucking while he pistons in and out of her heated core. The room is filled with loud moans and slaps of their bodies colliding. Hearing her close to her climax and knowing his is near as well he opens his jaws bites as soon as her orgasm hits shooting his own into her. They ride out the orgasm and additional pleasure the bite brings to them both. After a few minutes of cuddling, riding out the high it brings, she looks up at him.

"Ready for round two?"

"Oh, you better believe we will not be leaving this bed for at least three days." He smirked down at her seeing the challenge in her eyes. His dragon picked the best mate ever.

Five years later they are walking down the road with a little boy between them holding each of their hands. He has red hair and is talking a mile a minute, explaining his first day of school to them and how the teacher had special gloves for him; so he could play and make friends without hurting anyone.

Cobra looks over at his mate and son and remembers how they came about having a family. Three years after he mated with Mira he told her that it was time to start a family. She looked at him curiously but followed him out of their house as he began to walk away. She caught up to him on the side walk and they walked down the road with her arm looped through his like they normally did.

"I heard someone, and I think we should meet him."

"Okay are they hurt or need help?"

"No, you will see."

She trusted him completely so just followed along until they reached a tall brick building she knows is the cities orphanage. Gasping she looks at him questioningly and he nods in confirmation. She grips his arm tighter with excitement and nerves. He leads them through the front doors and up to the front desk.

"I spoke with Ms. Madelyn earlier I am Erik Strauss and my wife Mirajane."

The young lady was star struck with the mages, so Erik snapped his fingers in front of her face causing her to flush.

"Oh yes! Ms. Madelyn told me to be expecting you. I am to bring you to the play room and notify her to come down. The play room is off to the right here and you can observe while I notify her."

She quickly runs up the stairs as Cobra and Mira watch the kids play she counts and sees ten young children playing various games across the room looking up hopefully it pulls at her heart and she wishes she could take them all home and love them. He shrugs his shoulder to get her attention, so she looks up to him and he shakes his head no.

Ms. Madelyn was a short round lady with brown hair and rosy cheeks. Brimming with joy she talked with them both and explained to Mira that Cobra filled out the paperwork over the lacrima and the background checks came back clear so they can meet with the children and find a good fit. She tried to guide them to a few boys in the corner, but Cobra shook his head and said he wanted to meet the one upstairs.

Looking at him shocked she quickly answered sadly, "I am sorry, but he is quarantined at the moment until the mage we sent for arrives to help him."

Pulling out a paper in his jacket he hands it to Ms. Madelyn. She noticed it was the request she sent to Fairy Tail.

"I am known as Cobra the Poison Dragon slayer the mage you asked for and my wife is immune as well."

"Oh how wonderful! Yes, let us go upstairs. A quick background his name is Brock and he is three years old. He is a poison mage. His magic just developed, and he has no control of it yet. He accidentally poisoned his mother and ended up here. He's a very sweet, sad young boy but no one can go near him."

"Oh, that poor baby he must be so heartbroken!" Mira exclaimed sadly.

They arrived in front of bedroom door at the end of the second-floor hallway. Signs of warning poisons all around it. Cobra just chuckles and walks through dragging his mate along with him. Seeing a small boy sitting on a bed with tears running down his face, Mira just runs over to him scooping him up into her arms rocking him back and forth. She begins to murmur sweet endearments that everything will be fine now as Cobra sucks in the toxins in the air and waves Ms. Madelyn in.

"It's safe to come in now. We can teach him to control his powers and he doesn't have to worry about hurting us."

Cobra looks over at Mira and hears she just loves him already. Smiling, he walks over and ruffles the little boys' hair getting his attention. Large puffy brown eyes look up at him over Mira's shoulder.

"Hey Brock! My name is Erik and I am the poison dragon slayer; so I make poison too; and the woman holding you right now is Mira. She is a demon take over mage; she eats poison. We would like to be your parents, if that's okay with you?"

The little boy jumped into Cobras arms with tears of joy and they became a family in that moment. An hour later all the paperwork was completed along with a transfer of jewel and a follow up visit scheduled the newly made family left the orphanage.

Being brought out of his reminiscing, he looks down to his family and thinks what did he do to deserve this beautiful poisonous life?

 **FIN**


End file.
